


Running Late

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Bae always learned stuff at school, but he'd not expected to find out something new before the bell had even rung.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this here prompt - 
> 
> Imagine person A of your OTP, as a single parent taking their kid to school, and saying “Bye, baby!” on their way out, and person B, aka the teacher, by mistake replies the same way. And that’s how the kid discovers that they are dating.

Bae stood at the bottom of the stairs and glared at his Spiderman watch, a whole minute had gone by since he last looked.

“PAPA! Hurry up I’m going to be late!”

He rolled his eyes as his Papa limped down the stairs clutching two ties in his hand.

“Which one, Bae?”

“I don’t know the purple one. What does it matter just hurry up. Mrs Nolan hates it when we’re late.”

He tapped his foot impatiently as Papa knotted the tie around his neck and hurried them both out of the door. There’d had been something very strange going on with Papa recently; he was smiling more, he’d let him have sleepovers with his friends and he’d been taking phone calls at odd hours, he’d even ask Bae to teach him how to text. It was puzzling; he hoped Papa wasn’t ill, Nicholas’ grandpa had done strange things before they found out he was ill. Emma had said that he must be in love, but that was just because she was a girl and all girls got soppy about love and stuff. 

By the time they reached the school Bae was checking his watch every few seconds, he huffed out a frustrated breath as Papa took a moment to check his hair in the mirror. Nicholas had once said Papa had girlie hair, Bae had shoved him for that, but right now Papa was fussing like a girl.

“You look fine Papa! Come on.”

Finally they got out of the car and walked across to the gates. The librarian, Miss French was on playground duty today. She gave Bae a huge smile as he tugged on Papa’s hand.

“Careful Bae you don’t want to pull you father over.”

“But we’re nearly late Miss French.”

Bae grabbed his bag from Papa’s hand and gave him a quick hug, before running by Miss French into the playground.

“Bye Papa!”

“Bye, sweetheart.”

“Bye, darling.”

Bae skidded to a halt and turned round fast to find his Papa and Miss French blushing. This was like the time Peter had called Mrs Nolan “Mom”. Except Peter had been feeling ill that day, and his Papa wasn’t sick, neither was Miss French. Bae walked back over to them with his mouth hanging open.

“You two are dating?”

Papa ran his finger around his collar. Miss French stared at the toe of her shoe.

“Erm, this isn’t the way I wanted you to find out Bae, but…”

Bae’s eyes went wide as Papa reached out and took Miss French’s hand. The librarian moved in closer to Papa’s side looked at Bae nervously.

“We’re dating.”

Bae blinked and sighed dramatically. Papa and Miss French looked confused and only just managed to catch him as he barrelled into them to give them a hug.

“That’s great! I thought you were ill, or something Papa.”

Papa chuckled at him and ruffled his hair, “I’m not ill, just in love.”

Bae pushed them both away and pulled a dramatic ick face.

“Okay. No soppy stuff around me.”

The bell rang and Bae raced towards the school yelling over his shoulder, “Bye Papa, see you later Miss French!”

Robert Gold took a deep breath and smiled shyly at Belle French.

“That went rather well.”

“It did, and now I can do this.”

She stood on tip toe and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

“Bye, darling.”

“Bye, sweetheart.”


End file.
